


Betrayal at its Finest

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fighting, Gen, Harry Potter Universe, Housewarming Party, Jealousy, M/M, Pansy trying to break them up, drarry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Which do you think Draco will choose: friendship or love?You're about to find out.





	1. Betrayal at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble for the monthly drarry discord drabble challenge!  
> Prompter: lettersbyelise  
> Prompt: "I'm not sorry."  
> Word limit: 369  
> Feel free to check out my Tumblr: https://inevitabledrarry.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, huge thanks to my beta cubedcoffeecake!
> 
> I was inspired by the comments/reactions I got in the discord, so I will upload a second (and possibly third chapter to the drabble) to add onto this!

 

Harry and Draco are in the middle of a housewarming party when it happens. Again. Draco pulls Pansy away, taking her into the empty kitchen.

 

“Look, Pansy, you need to _back off.”_ Draco is absolutely livid. He’s beyond thinking clearly; he _cannot believe_ Pansy, his best friend. Can she even be considered his best friend, after what she’s tried to pull multiple times?

 

“Whatever do you mean, darling? I was just talking to Potter about–”

 

“Don’t you dare play smart with me,” Draco interrupts, “You’ve been doing this for months and I’m _tired of it_. You’re supposed to be my friend.”

 

“I _am_ your friend, Draco,” Pansy replies innocently. “But why should that mean I can’t have any fun?”

 

Draco pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. Has he ever been _this_ infuriating?

 

“Pansy, you know you can have fun as long as it’s not with _my boyfriend._ Harry’s too nice to tell you himself, but he doesn’t want to fuck you! Nor be with you, for that matter! Can’t you see we’re happy? Why are you trying to rip him away from me? I’ve given you chances to stop, and you haven’t, so we’re having this conversation.

 

“If you had feelings for him you should have told me. It’s too late now. Stop sabotaging.”

 

“Draco… I thought you’d understand. Since we’re friends and all,” she tells him.

 

“Understand what?” His tone is sharp and filled with challenge. She better not say what he’s sure she’ll answer.

 

“I figured you’d be okay with it. Thought it didn’t matter who was dating him, that we’d still be friends.”

 

_Is she serious right now?_

 

“Pansy. Harry and I are _engaged._ If you can’t put away your feelings and be happy for me, then leave. I’m done putting up with this. Merlin knows I have to deal with this from his fans, but I didn’t expect this from you.”

 

“ _Really?_ You’d choose _him_ over _me_?”

 

Due to Pansy’s volume, Draco’s sure their friends have heard them now.

 

“Fine.” Pansy’s out the door before he can say ‘Quidditch.’

 

Harry enters the kitchen, distress written on his face.

 

“Draco… Maybe you should talk to her. You know she’d never–”

 

“No. **I’m not sorry.”**


	2. For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to christinamars and rose for the beta!  
> My Tumblr is yosoylaborinquena

 

Purely because of Harry’s insistence, Draco meets up with Pansy for what he hopes is the last time. Even though Draco feels he’s already given her too many chances, Harry keeps saying, “She’s your oldest friend, Draco. Try to work it out. I’d feel awful if you ended your friendship because of me.”

 

Draco knows that if he keeps giving Pansy chance after chance, his relationship with Harry will slowly crumble; he’s sure of it. Though neither of them will admit it, especially out loud, Pansy is already causing them both so much stress and tension. Harry sometimes forgets that Draco knows Pansy better than anyone; they’re former housemates after all. He knows the way she thinks and can see the reasoning behind most of her actions—whether said reasoning is messed up or not is another issue entirely. Even if he disagrees or follows a different thought process, Draco just _gets_ her.

 

Harry’s also far too kind and hopeful, making all of this a little more frustrating when he doesn’t listen.

 

So when Pansy tells Draco, “I bet you won’t last,” he feels his heart start to fracture into a thousand fragments. He had deeply hoped she’d never go there, that she would never cross the line. Now she has. He had wanted this to end differently; not for his sake, but for Harry’s. But now? Now, it’s more personal than before.

 

Draco narrows his eyes; he knows what he has to do.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I said, I don’t think you and Potter will last. I give it two more months, max.” Pansy’s studying her nails as she says this, obviously trying to bait him.

 

“You have some nerve, Pansy,” Draco says calmly.

 

“Yes, well, what did you expect?” There’s a brief pause before she speaks again. “Just a fair warning, Draco, darling—I don’t want you crawling back to me once he leaves you for me,” Pansy states rather matter-of-factly.

 

“You know Harry is kind to _everyone_ , so what universe do you live in where he has shown any noteworthy interest in you?”

 

Draco knows she won’t be able to answer that. And Pansy doesn’t try– she tells Draco what he knows she tells herself to justify her plans and actions.

 

Slowly, she looks up at him and says, as if it’s the simplest thing in the world, “I know what’s best for him. You don’t.”

 

“ _He doesn’t want you_. I really don’t understand what it’ll take for you to understand that he is _not_ interested. What do I have to do to get that into that thick head of yours? I’ve told you; Harry himself has told you. And _we’re happy_ ,” Draco replies.

 

She looks into his eyes, a mischievous smile on her face.

 

“For now.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to say hi at my Tumblr! https://inevitabledrarry.tumblr.com


End file.
